No other choice
by Mina-chan95
Summary: It seems that Shingo found his happiness with his beloved master and nothing could ever destroy it. However, everything changed when one redhead shows up. What kind of secrets reveals Yagami about Kyo? And what Kyo would do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this time returning with another story. This time, it's going to be a multiple ending story. However, for now, it's gonna start as your regular Shingo x Kyo story. So, huge thanks miauneko and ruki-nozaka. You are the best ^^**

It's been a couple months since Kyo made confession and accepted his pupil's feelings. However, just recently both decided to take their relationship into brand new level. Although, the spent time with the person, whom Shingo loved the most and holds dear, was already the best, but now he felt that he wanted something more than that. Maybe he craved for more intimacy, however, it is something that both have to agree for, so, Shingo decided to ask about it and see what his precious Master has to say about it. However, it wasn't as simple as he though. Each time, when he wanted to tell, what's recently been bothering his mind, he couldn't, because some kind of force was holding him off to confess already. Mostly, because either he couldn't find the right words for this matter, either when he thought he has enough courage, the words just stuck in throat and all he could do is lowering his eyes from being embarrassed. However, when Shingo finally spoke about this up, Kyo was more than surprised by this unexpected confession of his student. Frankly, he felt that sooner or later either of them would take a first step, but still, when he though that he knows everything about his disciple and nothing could surprise anymore, Shingo somehow manages to do that.

It happened almost a week ago…Everything were according Shingo's plan, at least for now. This time, he was so sure like never been before. Now, he can't fail like before, because his Master already started to be more suspicious about his weird behaviour. Besides, not after the preparing in front of mirror what to say. Even if it was embarrassing, he couldn't think up any better way and he didn't know anyone who would be willing to listen to his speech without giving him a weird look. So, for today, he decided to invite Kyo over his place 'to tell something important'. While preparing for his idol's arriving, time from time, he checked the clock in his room '' _Well, Master should be here in about 15 minutes…So, take a deep breath and keep it cool_ '' thought Shingo. However, the time passed quickly and young Yabuki's thoughts were interrupted when heard the sudden ring of doorbell. He simply replied ''Just a second! I'm coming!'' while rushed to open the door. He hoped that he didn't made wait too long the person, who was behind the door. It was no surprise that when Shingo opened the door saw his Master, who looked worried but tried to hide it by lowering his gaze. However, his voice betrayed him as he sounded troubled ''You said that you have something important to say. Did something anything happened? So, will you let me in or leave me standing here?''. Without too much thinking, Shingo quickly answered as he scratched his head ''Umm, yeah…Please, come in.'' and let Kyo in and shown where is his room. It wasn't the first time for him to visit Shingo's house, even before the confessing feelings for each other, they used to hang out here pretty often either for studying matters, either simply to spend a free time here. Each visit of his pupil's room seemed to be enjoyable for him, not only because he could just finally rest in peace, knowing that no one would bother him. Aside this, just the atmosphere that surrounded Shingo's room was pretty welcoming, warm and it's somehow calming. However, now he was here with a different purpose and not just simply spend here time casually as always. This time, he is here, because his precious disciple call him all of sudden, and if he got it right, he seemed to be bothered by something. He really hoped that, Shingo wasn't involved into some serious mess or trouble again like last time, when he was 'protecting' his Master's honor and because of that got into the fight with the group of delinquents. Fortunately, Kyo was just passing by and stopped this ruckus. In the end, Shingo buys-off only having a few bruises, couple wounds and being scolded by his Master for such a reckless behaviour. So, what could possibly happen this time? Right now, he hoped for the best. After they both entered the room, Shingo offered his precious Master to sit down on his bed while he went to bring something to drink. Just when he returned with some hot tea, Yabuki handled one cup to his master and left another on nightstand near his bed, finally sitting down near Kyo, who now holded the cup with both hands and turned his head to Shingo and asked him ''So, what happened? What's bothering you?''. After a second, he lowered his gaze but soon it returns to his Master ''Well, it's been on my mind for a while, but I was afraid to say this, because you might dislike it and after it, you would simply decide to leave me...''. When Shingo finished to talk, Kyo could only a bit furrow his eyebrows and looked at his disciple saying in slightly annoyed tone ''What a heck are you talking about?'' now holding the cup with one hand, while putted the other arm around Shingo's shoulders and continued to talk ''*sigh* Listen, if I wanted to, I would done it long time ago. Just don't keep your problems for yourself, okay? Besides, it's not easy to see when you look troubled.'' And his expression changed into less serious and now rewarding Shingo with a calming smile ''So, you can tell me about anything what doesn't give you a rest.''. After encouraging words of his Master, Shingo got serious and his doubts were destroyed. He took a deep breath and took Kyo's hand, which was around his shoulder into his hands. He made sure, that their eyes would meet up and said ''Master, there is one thing that I wanted to say for long…Master Kyo, I- I '' when he thought that it would happen again and the words would stuck in his throat, he found the courage from very deep inside of his heart and declared ''I LOVE YOU!...'' Right now, he could breath more deeply as feeling this confession took all his strength and just could watch Kyo's reaction. Of course, he didn't expect to hear those words and was left in surprise. However, he felt relieved, that his precious student is fine and he just chuckled ''I know this already, idiot. You really made me worried for a second. However, is it what you wanted to say? If so, then -'' but he was stopped by Shingo, who is now looked more concern and starting to become more embarrassed ''No, you might get wrong, Master Kyo. What I meant is…Well, umm, how to put it in words…I love you, however, I feel that it is not enough. So, I want to show you how much I care for you…''. Of course, now Kyo had no idea what his disciple was up to, but he had to calm him down and only then he could figure out, what kind of problem this time. So, he tried to sound as patient as possible and gave his apprentice a comforting smile ''You already doing your best and it's more than I could ever ask for. Oh man, I really appreciate for your affection and care. So, please, don't need to worry about it.'' After such a speech, he felt that his throat started to be drying, maybe one sip of that tea, wouldn't do any harm. So, he took a sip and felt so refreshed. While Kyo was drinking tea, his pupil once again objected ''Master, you didn't understand…However, I'll try my best to say it…Well, what I really mean is that I wanted to be able to do something more than we already can. Please, don't get me wrong that what we already doing is not enough…But I wanted to show you what I can do only to you, Master…And to make you feel good. So, Master Kyo, please, let's have a sex together!'' and after this confession, he felt how the rushed to his cheeks and his head was still spinning. However, Kyo reacted to this a bit differently. He was choking on his tea and barely caught the breath. Of course, Shingo tried to help him, but he refused his help and soon he seemed fine. ''Next time, warn me before saying anything like this, you idiot…Besides, at least you could say this in a bit more delicate way. But, I guess, it's my fault for not realizing this earlier. *sigh*…More importantly, what do you suggest me to do now after this?'' and he putted the cup on the night table. However, now he noticed that Shingo started to look guilty like he has been scolded. No, he looked more like someone, who has been rejected by their biggest crush. So, now Kyo must act quickly. After sitting on bed again, he pressed his apprentice's head against his chest and tightly hugged him ''Here, here...Everything is fine.'' and holded him like this for good couple minutes, when he released his pupil and with one hand gently brushed trough Shingo's cheek continuing to comfort him ''However, are you sure you want this? Well...it's nothing that I am against it, but pretty serious step and you must take responsability not only for your actions but also make sure properly take care of your partner after the do, not just simply mess around and after you done, simply leave. So, you really sure about this, Shingo?''. After Kyo done what he wanted to say, he stared right into his disciple eyes, waiting for his answer. It seemed that Shingo got serious and finally gave his Master an answer ''Master, I already made my mind up and I am ready to take all the responsibility and make sure that you won't get hurt. So, please trust me, as long as it could make you happy, I'll do everything what you say.'' When Shingo finished what he wanted to say, Kyo simply replied ''*sigh* For beginning, just drop that 'Master' part already, okay? You can call me simply by name. Besides, you made it sound too formal and so distant. Or should I teach that along with -'' and when he wanted to continue, but suddenly the heat in cheeks started to rise ''You get what I mean, right? …But let's leave it for another time. Besides, later I would need to remind about all the preparing and other stuff. But it would be better to you to see this in practice, I guess…''. Right now, young Yabuki was confused and frankly asked ''Eh? What does it mean? Is it going to be painful? I- I made sure that you would feel good. So, you shouldn't worry about it.''. However, Kyo could only face-palm because how hopeless his disciple was and though ('' _He is such a hopeless idiot, but, hey, at least he is mine idiot…_ '') and explained ''Well, it depends on how did you prepared your partner...So, I would show it to you next time, okay?'' However, it seems that Shingo has misunderstood what his Master wanted to say ''Umm, aren't you the one who said that I should be more practicing, because only then I could improve? So, please, let me to show how much I care for you…'' and lowered his gaze from embarrassment. Kyo already knew it was useless to say anything further, because his apprentice was using one of his main weapons – acting cute. It didn't took long enough for Kyo to give up and now he petted Shingo's head ''Fine, I guess, I can leave it you …''.

However, there was another problem – finding a place where they can have more privacy. The first thing that come to mind was to reserve a room in hotel, but both don't have enough money for that and it would take a while until they would get the right amount. So, now there was left one option either they can do it at Shingo's place, either at Kyo's. However, now they needed to find the right time for the do. Because, soon begins the exam session and they need to study for it...

 **A/N: So, next chapter going to be a smut. Well, for now leaving with this warning. So, until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh boy, like promised another chapter of this story. So, just in case, reminding it's gonna be *ahem* smut.**

After the exam session was over, both could finally take the deserved break and rest for a while. It didn't took long enough and for the promised day to begin. They both agreed that, they go to Shingo's place, because they would have whole evening for themselves. As soon as Kyo arrived at the sill of Shingo's house, he was warmly greeted by his apprentice. After entering the door, he offered whenever Kyo would want to have something to eat, but he declined and said that maybe later he would. When they both were in Shingo's room, for the beginning, both, like usually, just were chilling out. Just when they finished, they exchanged the glances, knowing the true purpose of this visit. And so, both were sitting on bed holding hands until Kyo finally spoke ''You sure about this? Well, you don't have to, if you are still not fully ready. However, just promise me that you won't force yourself to do anything, okay?''. Shingo just answered in gently voice ''Well, to be frankly, I'm still a bit nervous, but if it with you, then I guess, I don't have to worry….right?'' and he lowered his gaze from being embarrassed, holding his Master's hand more tightly, but careful at the same time. Kyo shortly replied as he was also started to feel embarrassed ''Just do what you think is right, okay? And don't worry, if something happens, I would stop you.''. After this agreement, Shingo leaned closer to his precious Master's face and started kissing. The first kiss was gentle and short, but it was followed by another, which become more passionate. The young Kusanagi boy was surprised when Shingo's tongue started to explore inside his mouth, but later got used to, even find it enjoyable as he felt the rising heat in his cheeks, now just closed his eyes. He swear that he could hear quiet moans coming from his pupil. After pulling off the kiss, Shingo's hand slides under the shirt of his Master and lifted to reveal his chest. It wasn't the first time to him undressed, but now it was different. Now he could watch it as much as he wanted to. He could simply adore how perfectly Kyo's body was build and couldn't believe that now it's all belong to him alone. While Shingo was enjoying the view in front of him, he couldn't keep his mind to himself ''Aaah~ I'm so glad that Master Kyo enjoying this too…'' and gently brushed with the hand trough Kyo's bare chest also not missing the chance gently brush with fingertips his already hard nipples. This was followed by a short sound of moan that escaped trough his lips. Of course, to hide that embarrassment, he turned his gaze away, however that only made his disciple more entertained, now spoke in deeper tone ''I can't believe that you're so sensitive and just by a little stimulation, you're already like this~ I wish that you would see what kind of erotic faces you can make. ''. At this moment, Kyo wondered if it is really his adored student, but his thoughts were interrupted, when he felt that Shingo once again touched his chest… After studying this Kusanagi's heir , he notices a little red spot near left collar bone and now lowered his eyes because of rising frustration he wanted to make sure one thing ''Hey, Master, do love someone else? Who did this to you?''. However, there was no answer for a while. Finally, after short pause Kyo said while avoiding the gaze with his pupil ''Don't be ridiculous, you idiot. It may be hard to believe, but it's only a mosquito bite…So, please, believe me.''. Even if Kyo claimed to be telling the truth, Shingo doubted a bit, but to make sure, his worries was without any reason, he asked ''At this time of year?...Maybe it known, that you looked so appetizing, that it couldn't resist to taste you…Master, I think that now I am envious for this small bastard. However, aside this, does it means that Master Kyo belongs to me and no one else?'' and now he brushed with other hand trough his master's hair, while Kyo finally was looking straight into his pupil's eyes, saying as trying to sound not so embarrassed ''Of course,…yours.''. Young Yabuki felt like a huge stone was removed form his chest as he felt relieved by his Master's words, but he took a mental note to check if there are no more of these spots, just in case. ''Ah~ you don't know how that made me glad, knowing that…But- '' Now his gaze lowered to Kyo's lower regions and once again returned his gaze at his Master asking being shy ''Can I?''. This little request left Shingo's beloved master embarrassed and he simply answered ''You don't have to ask permission for every single step…just do what you like…''. After getting the access, Shingo unzipped Kyo's pants and pulled his already hard dick. It didn't took a second and he started gently to stroke it. By each move, he started to move his hand faster as his master's breath got rougher and those lovely sounds started to escape his mouth. Although, it was pleasant to watch those lovely reactions on Kyo's face, however, Shingo felt that urge to be touched too ''Please, Ma-master, now mine too…'' and while one Shingo's hand was busy pleasuring Kyo, with other hand he took one of his master's hand and placed on Shingo's crotch. So, soon enough Kyo imitated Shingo's moves trying his best. Both of them were sank into this new feeling and now near the end, Shingo pulled his master into another deep kiss and it didn't took long enough to come for both of them. After that they tried to regain the breath and rest for a while…

Then, Shingo asked his precious Master ''Hey, Ma- , no, or should I say…Kyo, did it felt good? Did you like it?''. Kyo gave a gentle smile to his pupil and rufled his hair ''*sigh* You sure did a good job. However, this so far not the end. After showing such a care, you can't just end here~ So, take your responsabilty for making me like this. And now, I hope you prepared~'' and Shingo already knew, that it won't end up well when saw that devilish smile on Kyo's face. He leaned closer Shingo and in seductive tone whispered ''So, what do you want me to do next?''. There were a lot in the mind of young Yabuki, however, now it's not the time to hesitate and so, he nervously swallowed saliva and lowered his gaze ''Well, I'm not sure where even to begin…Because I don't want to do anything that would cause you any pain.''. This reply of Kyo's apprentice a bit surprised ''You worry too much. Just do what you think is right for you or do I need to teach you about that…Don't tell me like this like your first time- '' and seeing that Shingo still lowered his gaze, but now it filled with the feeling of guilty ''No, it can be real...and if its really first time for you.'' he paused for a second just to reach with one of the hands Shingo's cheek and give him calming smile ''Shingo, you don't need to be ashamed of this, it's okay. But in this case...'' he ruffled his pupil's hair and winked, now leaning closer to Shingo ''I guess, it's my responsibility to give some tips. So, let's see, for the beginning...''. And second later adding lowering his gaze from the felt embarrassment ''Just undress and later I'll explain what to do''. When Kyo was almost half done removing t-shirt, he stopped and look up at Shingo who was still in amaze and didn't say word or even moved, and in slightly shaking voice tells to his disciple ''What a hell, you're doing? Don't just stare like that...Or I should do it for you too, idiot?''. Being scolded like that by his precious Master, Shingo immediately starts to undress, but then he was stopped by another complain ''Oh, and you should be least worried about putting clothes neatly. Right now, your main goal is to make sure that your partner is satisfied and you won't kill a mood, got it?''. So, after both done with this task, Kyo once again leaned closer to Shingo and made sure that he was almost lying. Right now, he watched his student less with the gaze of embarrassment, but more with lust and said in gentle voice whispered ''Just leave rest to me, Shingo'' and now gently laying down kisses on Shingo's chest and with one hand ruffling his hair from behind. Right now, he could only watch and adore how his Master is gently taking take care of him. So, Kyo was keep going down with each kiss landed on Shingo's body until he stopped near below belly and just looked up at his pupil ''Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle...So, where you keep it?''. This question only left Shingo unsure what his precious Master meant and asked ''Umm, what?''. This Kusanagi heir could only sigh at this reply and tried answer sounding less frustrated and irritated ''The lube? Don't tell me you forgot about it.''. Shingo only gave apologetic look and said ''Well,…about that...it's seems that I got too excited about this day and...well...you see...I...sorry.'' in order not to kill the current mood, Kyo needed to act quick and save the situation. By that he reached for one of Shingo's hand and said almost again being nervous ''Just give me your hand''. After his pupil did that Kyo took his two fingers into his mouth and started suck-off them, eventually carefully licking them and making sure he didn't missed a spot. Shingo was not sure what his Master meant by doing this, but now he was more amazed than surprised by this gesture. He didn't dare to question why did his Master was doing this. When Kyo made sure that there is enough saliva on his disciple fingers, he stopped and said ''It can't be helped...Well, I think…that should be enough, right? So, right now, let's switch, okay?''. In the end, Shingo was on top his Master and with last words Kyo finished ''Just don't be nervous, everything going to be okay. And if anything happens, I'll tell you. So, now, you know better what to do next.''. Without hesitating too much, young Yabuki inserted those fingers inside his master and began to move them. It didn't took long enough to hear the sudden sweet moan from Kyo, who is in almost shaking yet sweet voice ''It should be enough, just put it already.''. After listening to such a demand, there was no way Shingo could disobey and now he removed his fingers, slowly replacing with something bigger. He could only adore his precious master's reactions when he finally got fully inside and while gently brushing through Kyo's cheek Shingo said ''I'm going to start moving, okay?''. The best Kyo could do in current situation was turning his gaze away from getting embarrassed and in almost shaking yet shy voice say ''Just begin already, you idiot…Ngh, aagh~'' and now trying to suppress those little whims that were escaping his mouth. As Shingo was deeply thrusting, he couldn't keep his mind to himself ''I-It's so incredibly tight inside you, Master. Not mentioning that it's like keep sucking me in…Maaster, didn't know that, ngh.., you love me that much…So, please, I just want to hear your voice.''. However, Kyo refused to, mainly because it was too embarrassing and kept his voice down as long as he could until he felt a sudden sensation of pleasure which was send out through his whole body like electric wave. That's right, Shingo lifted his master's hips higher and second later while he was thrusting, he began to gently stroke Kyo's dick and with other hand was busy with his master's nipples. Right now, he couldn't decide where to concentrate his mind when he was attacked like this and just gave into this feeling. It didn't matter anymore whenever he made those lovely sounds or what kind of faces he made. This lovely reaction of Kusanagi heir pleased enough Shingo, who could simply adore a view in front of him. After awhile, both were almost at their limit young Yabuki began to move more quickly and through rough breathing, he leaned closer to his master's face ''…Kyo, I I'm so close...Ma-aster,...together…let's come together… '' and soon both came…

For now, both of them tried to regain the breath and just wanted to rest. After awhile, Shingo hugged his master from behind and gently layed kisses on Kyo's neck. Of course, such an affection made him to roll over and to see what his disciple wanted and after lazily smiling he muttered ''What is it?'' and it followed by simple reply ''Nothing really. I just wanted to say how much I love you, Kyo.''. Such a reply only could make sigh him and brush his disciple hair ''I know it.''.

 **A/N: So, for now signing off and soon I'll be back with new chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so, this time it's gonna be pretty calm chapter. So, for now, let the story speak for it self.**

And so, the dawn of new day breaks. It was quite peaceful morning and seemed that nothing in the world could disturb it. Only some of sunbeams could get trough the gap of curtains and shine right into Kyo's closed eyes. The morning sun has become his new enemy and no matter how much he wanted to fight it, he was still too sleepy and the best he could do is to wrinkle his nose and furrow his eyebrows. There was no other choice than get up. However, right now being awake and able to get up were two different things. It wasn't an easy task, because not only he still couldn't move normal yet. Right now, there was another little problem. He was trapped in arms of his lover. At first, he thought that if he struggles too much trying to escape, he might wake up Shingo from his peaceful sleep. But it seemed that no matter how hard he tried to free himself from his adored disciple embrace, he couldn't wake him up. Shingo was sleeping too tight that no force in this world would awake him. So, after he struggled a bit more, he finally successfully escaped (''Phew, I really deserved an extra reward for such a hard work and this time he owns me a fine dinner…Ouch''). Just when he tried to stand up, he felt sudden pain in lower back (''Correction, he better treat me for a month…at least.'') and carefully rubbing it, while trying to sat down. After it, he search up for his underpants and when he was done, he decided to go straight to the shower…

So, after getting in the shower, Kyo let stream of hot water to wash him down. At least, that could help to muscles of his to relax a bit and just clean up the mess after yesterday's love-making session. After all, it was still a huge question, just how much of stamina has Kyo's beloved disciple? They went at least for good couple rounds and Shingo would went for more if it wasn't his Master's sudden passing out from being exhausted. (''*sigh* If you had so much energy, should I make your training more intense, you perverted puppy?'') and with that in mind, he left everything else to the water wash it down…

Meanwhile, after Shingo opens his eyes, he felt like that he never slept so well in his life and full of energy. It was still hard to believe that what happened yesterday was true and not just a dream. Of course, he never felt so happy before and now knowing that after this their bound become even stronger. Right now, it was more than he could ever ask in his life and he swore to protect his adored Kyo and to do anything for his sake no matter what happens. After all, it was only the small price in return of his Master's kindness. Then he get up and stretched, the first thing that he would notice is that his Master was missing (''Just when I wanted to see Master Kyo's sleeping face...Next time I won't miss this chance.''). So, after putting underpants he went to check where could his Master be and started with shower but for a second he hesitated (''Or should I check kitchen first…maybe Master Kyo wanted something for breakfast…Nah, it wouldn't hurt to check shower first''.). And so, without even knocking at bathroom door Shingo entered the room and he said in his usual cheerful voice ''Maaster Kyo~ Are you here?''. However, he felt sudden heat in his cheeks and covered his mouth with one hand… and that it was sure that not only from the heat in this room. Well, when he just closed doors of bathroom, he was greeted with a quite nice view in front of him. It was still unusual for Shingo to be able to see Kyo in his full naked glory. So, he caught his beloved master in the middle of showering. However, at the same moment, this Kusanagi heir felt someone's presence and fixated his gaze toward Shingo, who seems embarrassed for some reason. That moment he slide the doors of shower cabin and looked what did his disciple needed. Being all flustered and shy, young Yabuki somehow managed to say ''I- I'm sorry! I'll better wait in my room-'' just when he turned his gaze away and wanted to leave, Kyo stopped him in slightly annoyed voice ''Hey, it's not like your first time to see me naked, you idiot. *sigh* just give me at least five minutes and shower all yours. And don't just stand here or you want to catch a cold wearing only these?'' and he look down to the lower half of Shingo. Of course, this kind of gesture made Shingo more embarrassed and he left bathroom as soon as possible…

One hour has been passed~ It was about a time when Kusanagi would take his leave. So, after putting his shoes, he almost reached door knob, however he was a bit surprised because he felt being stopped by being hugged from behind but then he smiled without turning back. He could hear Shingo's whispering in his ear in slightly sad tone ''Please, Kyo, can you stay here any longer? Do you really have to leave?''. It was pretty rare to call his Master by using only his name, and when it happens, it could be mean something important or serious happened. However, to this Shingo's request he simply replied ''What are you talking about? It's nothing like that I'm leaving you forever. Besides, I should really go home now *sigh* pops probably already would kill me for hanging around without warning him.'' After being released by Shingo, Kyo turned to him and ruffled his disciple hair and rewarding him with a smile ''So, cheer up… and see you!'' just before leaving waved his hand.

 **A/N: Well, right now it seems so peaceful and calm. However, will it last forever? Hmm, who knows. But for now, see you in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this everything going to change thanks to the show up one specific redhead *sigh* So, what does he has to say? Read and find out.**

This may seem like any other day expect, it was the last day when Shingo needed to pay for his Master's dinner. After all, like Kyo said, he still owns him a fine dinner. However, instead of whole month paying for any kind of desired meal, he has to treat him for two weeks just because Master Kyo was 'merciful and in good mood'. But this didn't change the fact that it pretty much emptied Shingo's personal budget. ''It's not my fault that Kyo each time keeps making such an erotic faces. How could anyone hold back after seeing those? Stupid sexy Master Kyo…'' each time Shingo complains to himself after seeing a bill that he need to pay. He just won't dare to say loud about those personal complains because Kyo would not only smack his head but also add extra couple days as a punishment ''He still won't admit this. Why is he being shy over it? However, that kinda makes him cute…that hot and cold attitude of his…*sigh* in the end, I can't force myself to be mad at him.''. And so, in this lovely Friday evening everything went according young Yabuki's plan. He and his master went to Kyo's favorite place to eat and maybe later they could go to over Kyo's house to hang out or at least that what Shingo hoped. Aside Shingo's further plans, for now both enjoyed each others company and didn't even noticed how time flied away quickly. With this also came that sad moment when Kyo's cute disciple needed to say good-bye to the cash as he handed over them to the cashier and after this lovely couple left the restaurant. ''Are you sure you don't want to go over my place? You seemed wanted to go so much. Is everything okay? '' asked Kyo being concern about his pupil, however, Shingo smiled and replied ''Master, I'm fine. I just overestimated my limits today. I though that after today's training I could do more, but now I feel too exhausted and just wanna go home and rest. So, maybe next time…'Til then. Bye!'' and with that their path departed…

And so, Kyo was on his way going home, however, even he felt a little tired and maybe because of that he wasn't so aware of the surroundings. Suddenly he felt shivering, but he didn't paid so much to it, because it was late evening. Maybe he needed to put warmer coat instead of current jacket, but it doesn't matter anyway. So, being like this, he continued walking like it's no big deal until he felt when someone roughly grabbed his arm from behind. Just second later when he realized what's happening, he froze in fear. But soon he heard a deep voice that was way too close his ears ''Yo! It's been a long time, Kyo. How you been doing?'' and soon he recognized the owner of this voice. However, now not only he felt like in dangerous situation, but now his heart beat become more often. Just then Kyo spoke up trying to hide any signs of fear ''W-what are you doing here, Yagami?'' and was greeted with slightly mocking tone ''So much of warm welcoming from my dear Kyo. So cold and formal…No 'welcome back' or 'I missed you'. Move on, we have to go.'' by this he squeezed Kyo's arm tighter and exhorted to go. This made Kyo to hiss from pain while he raised a question ''Where we going? More importantly, could you let me go? Or you intended to break my arm?''. Having a sadistic smile on his face Yagami answered ''Isn't it obvious? We're going to my place or do you prefer to freeze there. Besides, cold streets are quite dangerous at night, so, you might end up pretty badly. In any case, you own me good explanation for your behavior.''. However, now after the feeling of fear decreased, Kyo said ''What if I don't want to? You can't just decide anything for me- '' and then Iori had enough of this rebellious behavior. So, he released Kyo's arm, but instead that, he turned to Kyo and slapped harshly his cheek. Now Yagami started to loose his patience ''Enough. You're going with me and if you behave, I may spare you this time.'' and the very last thing, even for Kusanagi, was to make Yagami loose his temper. So, Kyo just lowered his gaze and accepted this request ''Fine. I'll go.''. Of course, this answer made Iori delightful ''You should have been more obedient earlier and this lil incident should been avoided. Just look at this, now we need to treat this wound...It can't be helped now, right?'' And then he reach his hand toward Kyo's head, it seemed that Kusanagi already closed his eyes and was prepared for another hit, but felt that Yagami's hand gently ruffled his hair. ''So, shall we go then?''…

After good half hour they reached Yagami's residence. It wasn't the first visit for Kyo, so, he was pretty much familiar with this place. Actually, in the past, he used to hang out here often, besides, this place holds so much precious memories. However, now they should be forgotten, right? And that was the only right thing thought Kyo. But why it hurts so much then? Anyway, soon enough Kyo was returned back to earth after he felt something burning runs trough his wounded cheek. ''Ouch…what are you-'' and he closed one eye of felt pain, but then he saw Yagami bended down and reaching his hands to stick medical tape to wounded cheek, he slightly blushed when they eyes met. ''At least, you returned to your senses…*sigh* I tried to warn you that it could sting a little, but you seemed spacing-out. Don't worry, it was only a small scratch, so, you can remove tape in morning.''. Right now, he felt slightly guilty and turned his gaze way while said in apologetic tone ''Sorry…but you didn't have to go all the trouble for me.''. Yagami only sighed at this reply ''Just what is on your mind? You act like not on your own for pretty long time…You better be prepared a good explanation when I return.'' With those words Yagami took with himself medkit and left the room. About five minutes later he returned and joined Kyo on the couch. However, something seemed off about him…He was unusually calm but there was ominous aura around him. That awkward silence didn't helped either because the fear of unknown slowly driven mad, but soon Iori was the one who broke it by asking as calm as he could ''So, how have you been doing? Did something new happen?''. It seems that Iori still doesn't have any clue about Kyo's current relationship with his student.

 **A/N: Well, this where Kyo has to decided whenerver he need to act like nothing happened in a first place or tell the truth. Also, this where the story will have 2 different options. However, I'll add both routes later. So, 'til then~**


	5. Chapter 5-1 part 1

**Well, this the beginning of route "act like nothing happened all" So, how this lil acting will end?...**

Maybe if the luck was on his side, he could keep this acting like nothing happened in first place…or at least that what he hoped. So, he tried push his luck this time even if he could barely think up something for a back-up ''Well, like you see. Nothing really new or interesting happened…Besides, why would you care?'' and looked away just to avoid red-haired male's gaze. Iori seemed still calm, but like in his usual manner, he crossed his legs and reached with one arm to pull this brunette closer to him. ''Nothing, you say…You know, there is nothing wrong to ask how your lover doing.'' And now Yagami slightly raised his voice continuing ''Why would I care? I left you alone for a while like you insisted and who knows if you didn't get into any trouble again. I hope that helped to cool your temper during this time, idiot…''. However, Kyo tried to keep this acting like innocent ''What are you talking about? More importantly, I am the one who should asking why did you dragged me here.'' just before saying anything else, Yagami quickly pushed Kyo down making him lying and grabbed his both hands placing above his head. It happened too fast that Kusanagi didn't even realised how did he ended up like this and because of shock he couldn't escape being trapped. So now, he is completely defenseless and at Yagami's will. Of course, the fact that right now there was no way for Kyo to avoid eye contact with Iori. Maybe he already saw through all his lil acting and now Kyo was like a prey that was cornered and with no way to escape from this wild beast that was in front of him. Just because of that piercing gaze he felt like his whole body being paralyzed. Besides, it was quite rare for this Kusanagi boy to felt in fear and more often heart beating with widened eyes only proved this. ''Don't fucking try to test my patience, Kyo. You already messed up and yet acting like innocent. You know, I can tolerate most of the time your behavior, but this…'' and Yagami gave him a mocking smile ''I must congratulate you. You did it! '' then gently brushed Kyo's unwounded cheek with one hand ''Listen, I don't question your teaching methods. It's your god-damn business. The heck, you did took this responsibility on your shoulders to train that kid…However, I didn't know that you let anyone to screw you around as long gain benefits from it…So, that's why you needed break from me, you found for yourself a new toy…Just how long will it last?'' and now seems those harsh words made Kyo to shake like leaf. However, no matters how everything went bad for him, he needed to find the best excuse to save himself or at least protect his pupil. So, he decided to act like a victim and used the sweetest voice he could do''W-what a hell you talking about, Yagami? Who gave you right to judge me…That's too cruel. It's not like my fault! I can't predict each action of his…And it's not Shingo's fault either! I knew I shouldn't give him so many hopes but…I tried to explain to him, but it seemed I failed. So, please…believe me. There is nothing between me and him…'' after this explanation was prepared for his death and still in fear closed his eyes. But surprisingly, he was still alive and he sweared he heard a chuckle from Iori who is now seems not mad but relieved? ''*sigh* So, you were avoiding me just because of your student's behavior, my dear Kyo? You should say so. Not just call out of blue and yell to leave you alone. Besides, you know how much I might get jealous when someone touches what belongs to me…'' by those words he slidded one hand under Kyo's shirt and gently brushed through his chest ''Tomorrow, you WILL show me, where that your appearance lives or I find him anyway and give him a little 'warning'.'' right now Kyo knew he has nowhere to run and just accepted the fact that tomorrow going to be his very last day. ''Fine. Just promise me, you won't harm him.'' Then Yagami gave his reply ''Oh, but that depends on how are you going behave, because you're going with me…If you say that there is nothing between you and your precious student, then you don't have to worry about anything. Besides, he might try to talk trash about you. So, in this case, you can prove he is wrong.'' And now that piercing gaze has changed into full of lust ''However, you have no idea how much I missed you and right now I can't let you go. I'll make you remember, whom you belong…''. After finishing this talk, Yagami went straight to the action and started by kissing down Kyo's neck (''Forgive me, Shingo…'').

 **A/N: So, how could possibly this will end?**


	6. Chapter5-1 part 2

And so, they both arrived at Shingo's apartment. However, it seemed that there wasn't anyone. ''You sure that it is correct address? Or are you trying to fool me?'' asked Yagami but soon Kyo answered ''You know, I used to hang out here pretty often and there wouldn't be a point to trick you, would it? Don't worry, Shingo gave me an spare key, just in case…'' and quickly search up for a key in his pants pockets ''It should be here, if I didn't dropped in yours place…'' after those words Kyo look down because of the yesterday's flashbacks. However, he found it and unlocked Shingo's apartment's door. Soon enough, both were inside and this brunette shown where was young Yabuki's room. ''So, this where this bastard lives?'' said Yagami now sitting on Shingo's bed crossed his legs and made Kyo to bend down and rest his head on Yagami's lap. ''Just why are you doing this? Is it really necessary? '' and layed down his hands on Iori's lap. However, he just look down and answered ''Didn't I tell you already? I'm just going to remind for your dear disciple, whom you belong to. That's it. And you just watch, okay?'' And petted Kyo's head.

Meanwhile, Shingo was on his way to home from convenience store without realising about the presence of his beloved master. About ten minutes he was near the door and to his surprise the door was unlocked. ''Hmm, I wonder, who could it be? Maybe Master Kyo decided to visit me? But I wonder why…Besides, it's a first time for him to drop by on his own accord.'' However, Shingo just smiled ''Hehe~ I wonder what he is doing…'' and now his eyes widened in surprise ''Could it be Master Kyo really missed me that much?''. Without any further to do, he entered through the door ''Maaaster~ Are you here? Master? Strange, it's too quiet here…'' and he left bag with groceries on coffee table ''Master Kyo!'' still no answer. ''Could it be Master tired of waiting for my return and now sleeping in my room?'' It seemed like Shingo was never been so happy on his life because of the thoughts how his dear Master sleeping in his room ''Master's Kyo sleeping faces are the best! Finally…However, now I need not wake him up~'' and with that in mind he used one of his 'secret techniques' called 'Stealth Master-Mode' basically, it's just simple sneaking, but for Shingo, naming his moves was important. Aside this fact, he 'sneaked' to his room's door and now according his plan he supposed to find sleeping Master. So, he opened it without any worries. ''Maaaster Kyo~'' and suddenly his usual smile changed into being shocked when he saw that someone else besides his precious tutor was here ''What a hell you did to Master Kusanagi?! Who the heck are you?''. His heart beat become faster as his rising rage. However, it seemed that red-hair male remain calm and greeted him while sitting like before ''Oh, so, you are that precious student whom seemed Kyo was talking about? I guess, I could thank you for taking care of him for me.'' And he brushed Kyo's hair with his hand while Kyo remained bended and placed his hand on Iori's lap along with his head now watching everything being in fear. Of course this gesture of Yagami only provoked rising Shingo's anger, however he only could stand in place ''W-what did you mean by that? Just how dare you to hurt him? Why did you use him to get here? I make sure you pay for causing any pain to Master Kyo!''. Still, Yagami somehow stayed calm and just answered ''My bad, where is my manners…However, I wonder, why Kyo didn't tell you who am I or at least mentioned. But you do not need to know my name. The only thing that you should know is that I am his lover. ''. This kind of confession made so shocked that his body went numb making him fell on his knees. He was in disbelief of those words ''Hey, Master, why are you so quiet? That is a lie, right? Please! Please tell me that this man is lying…Why are you so quiet?!...'' however Kyo remained being silent and this time his gaze lowered in shame. Now Yabuki's voice becoming more shaking but he tried his best and not to mentally break, because that will the moment when he gave up against this fiend. So, he still shaking said ''Th-this can't be true…There is no way Master could like you, even a bit…Because he belongs to me and I swear to protect him no matter what! That's right! If Kyo, like you said, 'loves' you, then why did he confessed his feelings for me and not stayed with you?!...I think I know why. You threated him until that case he was convinced to believe that you're like the only person that could ever care for him.'' and now Shingo could finally stand up, because of the strength that gave a fury against Yagami and he look him straight into the eyes continuing ''Listen, scum, you can't just drag here Master against his will and be left unpunished…I'd make you pay for everything you done to him. But for Master's Kyo sake, I may still forgive you if you leave without any resisting!'' and this kind of speech left this young man out of the breath, but refused to give up. It seemed that Iori wasn't so affected by those words, however, some of the details in this speech peaked his interest and made him rise one eyebrow ''Oh~ and starting from this part could you explain more? I think I misheard, but you claiming to be his lover, right? Even, when I left a mark that he already belongs to me.'' but it made Shingo confused ''What do you mean by 'mark'? Did you mean that red spot above Master's collar-bone? Even I am not that naive and won't fell for your tricks. That was only a mosquito bite. And what so funny?'' when he noticed that Yagami chuckled and gave him a smug smile '''Mosquito bite' So, that's how he calls it...Aside that, even by seeing this warning, you still dare to touch what's not yours? Hey, Kyo, you didn't say that your precious student went this far. I knew I should get rid of him earlier. The heck, I should been personally demonstrate to you what happens when someone else touch my belongings. So, I would let you watch how I execute Maiden Smasher Sacrifice.'' and now Yagami paid more attention to Kyo. ''To think about it, now it's obvious why you keep so high prices for a simple training...Seriously, I didn't expect that you ready even to spread your legs for a better pay. No wonder, why you keep him by your side and kept this secret from me. Hey –'' and now his attention returned to Shingo, who seemed already shaking, but this time from not believing that this is happening ''Where did that fighting spirit of yours gone? You seemed prepared even to shred anyone into the pieces, but now you barely standing…Aren't you going to protect your oh-so-adored master?'' however, Shingo, couldn't endure listening all this and because of being in huge shock, he answered in emotionless voice ''No. I don't need him. I do not want him. SLUT!'' And just before the first tears in his face show up, he ran away. ''Shingo wait! -'' Kyo tried to stop him by reaching his arm while still being by Yagami's side, but Shingo was already gone. ''Leave him. He won't run too far. So, he should return soon. Meanwhile, we shall take our leave, right?'' said Iori in serious tone, but Kyo only lowered his gaze ''How can I leave him like this? Who knows what could happen to him…''. ''Isn't it your fault that he ended up like this? You know, I doubt that he would even listen to you anymore. Even I can hardly forgive you for this…So, do whatever you want, but if choose to chase him, go for it. I won't stop you. However, if you decide to stay by my side, I may still forgive you.''. And now Kusanagi needed to take quite hard choice and choose which of them is least worst.

 **A/N: So, what Kyo would choose? It's up to you dear reader, which of ending would suit better. However, I'll add all 3 possible endings.**


	7. Chapter 5-1 1st ending

**Okay, so, this is what happens when Kyo decides to chase after his precious disciple. And how it will end?**

So, after thinking up for couple minutes, he decided that he can't leave his precious disciple. Before leaving he vowed apologetic to Yagami. But when he was about to leave, he was stopped by Yagami's voice that made him turn to his side ''So, you really sure about that? That's a shame to hear it…But when you leave this room, remember one thing. Next time when we met, that will be your last day.'' and Kyo answered in kind but at same time sad tone ''Yeah, I know…but anyways, thank you for everything.'' . ''So, you are just going to stand here? Hurry and leave before I killed you in the same spot…'' after this Yagami's farewell speech, Kyo finally left. ''You idiot…Damn.'' and then he could only cover up his face with one hand trying to hide those tears. It's been a while since he felt this kind of sorrow. Right now, Iori felt like betrayed by whole world and once again against him. Just when he though that finally managed to grasp his happiness, it slipped trough his fingers like a sand. So, now feeling lonely, stinged by million aching pains and just tired by whole this mess, he still managed to stand proud and continued walk this cold path. There was no other way and trusting someone was huge mistake…

Meanwhile, Kyo was still looking for his disciple. Well, at least he couldn't gone too far or so what thought Kyo. So, for beginning, he searched for Shingo in his usual places for hanging out. And so, the park was the best choice ''Just where did he go? *sigh* please tell me that he didn't got into something dangerous.''. However, only about half hour of searching, he noticed a familiar figure ''Hey, Shingo! Is this you? Please, answer me…'' and when he tried to reach him by hand, he suddenly with-draw it back because of this kind of reply ''Don't fucking touch me! '' just then Shingo turned to his master. But it seemed something was off about him. His usual kind gaze was now filled with anger and sadness ''And what do you want from me? I have nothing to offer you. Besides, shouldn't you be with that man? So, please, just leave me alone and at least don't hurt anyone else.''. However, not only feeling guilty for his actions, Kyo still wanted to make up for this and he tried to comfort his pupil ''Listen, I- ''. But he was interrupted ''Why the heck I should listen to you? Who knows, maybe you're planned something again…So, no matter what it is, don't involve me into it. At least, have some shame…'' and now Shingo grabbed his master's shirt by one hand, while the other one was clenched into a fist. However, when he was about to throw a punch, he suddenly stopped in the middle ''No. You are not even worth this. So, just go and never let me see you ever again.''. After releasing Kyo's shirt, he avoided his gaze and by passing him went straight on his way to home.

 **A/N: and this the 1st ending. Soon, I'll upload other 2 endings.**


	8. Chapter 5-1 2nd ending

**Okay, adding a second possible ending.**

In the end, he knew that it was useless to try to seek for Shingo and hope to be forgiven. Besides, not after betraying him like this. Maybe like Iori said it was the best choice to leave him alone and don't broke his life any longer. So, he just come closer to Yagami and pressed his head to his chest ''Fine. If that could make you better, then it's okay, I guess. I'm sorry…'' and he felt how Yagami's hand shuffled his hair. ''And you really feel guilty for what you did? Not sure, I'm not sure. '' and Kyo widened his eyes in surprise ''Wh-what? But then…what should I do to convince you?''. Right now, this Kusanagi heir looked at this redhead waiting for his answer. After a moment Yagami sighed and asked '' 'Nothing really much. Just don't run away and stay by my side' Maybe you expected me to say this and let it go…However, like I said, I can't forgive you so easily, because you wouldn't learn your lesson, right? So, you still willing do anything just to be forgiven?''. For a moment Kyo hesitated and turn his gaze away, but soon he returned his gaze to this redhead and said ''I told you, if that would make you satisfied, I am willing to anything…''. This answer was more than enough to make smile Iori ''I hope you are prepared, because I won't be so kind this time. So, shall we go? Because that kid sooner or later would return. Besides, you should forget about this place and just let him live in peace. ''. Without any further to do, they left this apartment…


	9. Chapter 5-1 3rd ending

**And so, the final ending for this route. Oh, also leaving a warning for major character death.**

In the end, he couldn't pick any of them. That was pretty simple reason. He had feelings for them both - Iori and Shingo. So, he didn't wanted to loose any of them. He knew it was selfish wish and might end up being hurt, but now he has nothing to lose. So, Kyo tried to negotiate with Yagami. Iori listened for his whole story and added ''You are unbelievable…You think after hearing this, I would not only believe it but also care for some brat…Low, that's god-damn too low level. You been always complaining that he annoyed you, but instead of get rid of him, you…'' then he just clenched his hands into fists but soon released them ''Fine. I'll go look for him. But first, come here.''. It seemed that Iori understood him or that what Kyo hoped for. Also, that really made him relieved and he approached the red-hair male. After that, Kyo felt how gently Iori placed his hand on his shoulder. However, second later, he noticed the sadistic smile on Yagami's face as it followed by a punch straight into guts. That made Kyo fell on a floor as being crawled in pain but before he could even try to stand, Iori bended down and pulled Kyo's hair just to get closer his face and whispered ''I'm not done yet.'' …

After finishing his business with Kyo, Yagami left the apartment and just went his way. It was only a coincidence that he met Shingo while he was walking by. So, when he passed trough him, Yagami stopped him by giving him a smug smile ''Hey.''. Of course he was doubtful of this redhead's intensions and asked ''What do want from me? Weren't you supposed to be with Kusanagi? And sorry for interfacing between you two…''. Yagami just putted his hand on Shingo's shoulder and simply said ''*sigh* Listen and take a friendly advice from me. Don't forget to take trash. The sooner you do, the better it will be…''. However, this made him confused ''What do you mean by that? And just don't say what I need to do.'' Iori removed hand from his shoulder ''Well, that's up to you, but if I were you, I would be in hurrying up, because it could be too late.'' And after finishing this speech, Iori continued to walk. Without second of thought and feeling that something was wrong here, Yabuki decided to rush home. After, arriving, he was almost out of breath. The first thing that came to his mind, was to check his room. He least expected this, when he opened the door. His former master was laying down unconscious. He rushed to Kyo and bended down near him. At first he lied down his head on Kyo's chest and listening, if there is even the slightest breathing sound. Maybe he was just unconscious, right? However, he didn't hear even the slightest noise. Later, he putted his two fingers on Kusanagi's neck to check if there is a pulse in sleep artery. But it seemed he failed to grasp it. He tried over and over again. He even started to pray to find one and begged to find even if it was the weak one. Now Shingo becoming more desperate each moment yet trying his best…In the end, it was a useless effort. Shingo already understood what happened, but he still tried to deny it ''Please…no. No. Just wake up already…''. When he hugged his master's body but his voice gradually went from sad to filled with sorrow ''Y-you're just sleeping, right? Please…wake up soon…Why…No…Master, Noooo! '' and his eyes filled with tears as those fall on Kyo's face. After calming down a bit, he heard noise of rustling paper when he touched his former master's back. Just then a piece of paper fell from Kyo's shirt after making to sit this his corpse while Shingo made sure that it won't fell by holding with one arm. He read the note, which said 'it's all yours now, feel free to use it', and after done, he creased it as the hatred within him started to rise ''…Even if you said that you love him…why? …I'd made sure you will pay for this. ''.

 **A/N: Well, and that were all possible endings for this route. Soon I'll add another possible route. So, instead of acting innocent, Kyo decides to tell the truth. How this will going to end?**


	10. Chapter 5-2 part 1

**Okay, so, this the beginning of alternative route( or just simply called - tell the truh).**

He knew that sooner or later, Iori would find out the truth. So, it was useless to lie now. Whatever going to be the consequences of this confession, it didn't matter now, so, Kyo decided to tell the truth. However, right now the words stuck in his throat, like he was being stopped from making this happen. Was he afraid? Of what? Maybe because that Shingo and later he would be executed by this unpredictable man, but now, he tried to shake off those minds as he lowered his head and closing his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he tilted his head and opened his eyes ''Speaking of which, it is, but you may not like it.'' This not clear reply of Kusanagi peaks the interest of Yagami. As the red-hair man wrapped his arm around this brunette's shoulders, he look at Kyo and said ''Oh~ what is it? Why do you think I invited you here? Just say it already. What possibly you could say that it would be that bad?''. ''Fine. You asked for, so. *sigh* Since there is nothing between us anymore-'' and he was interrupted when Iori all of sudden withdraws the same arm which wrapped around Kyo's shoulder and now he was directly facing him and now as his hand grabbed Kyo's throat tightly. The grasp so strong, that it gradually started to choke Kyo. He could see that Iori's smile was whipped down and now that stare was filled with anger ''The heck? Just when anyone allowed you to decide something like this?! Disappearing all of sudden and now…You sure have guts to piss me off…''. Now he barely could breath as his throat was under such a pressure and could crack any second. However, he managed to reply to this red-hair male by catching as much air as he could ''…Just as…as you heard…you psycho…ack…or…should I…I remind…you…'' when he though that he going to die right here, his throat was suddenly released as he started to coughed while regaining his breath ''…*cough* As I said, we've done ….for pretty long time…so, now…'' after a while he could speak normally ''Now it shouldn't be any of your fucking concern anymore. I live my life, you - yours. So, don't interface.'' and now furrowed his eyebrows and trying to leave, but even the attempt at standing up was utterly crushed as Yagami cornered him and made sure he wouldn't escape. Instead of showing that he was already at Iori's will and admitting the defeat, he stared at this red-hair male with raising fury in his eyes. Before saying anything, Iori only cracked a smile and said in mocking tone ''Oh~ Not mine concern, right? I'm asking it once again. When did this happen?'' then he paused for a second and continues ''Don't tell me you mean that phone call before disappearing? Calling out of blue just because of having a bad day and later ignoring my calls…Heck, if I could reach you back then, I would been made you suffer enough until you gave me the reason for all this behaviour. You call this a break up?!...I didn't expect that you would run away like a coward. Isn't it great?! The descent of oh-so-great and powerful Kusanagi clan is a fucking coward!'' It seemed that Yagami started to go mad by each moment and now roughly grabbed Kyo's chin with one hand. His eyes widened, but he refused to show any sign of rising fear and that flame of fury in his eyes started to burn more fierily as he could only watch into this madman's eyes. Now Yagami continued in deep tone almost hissing ''What are you afraid of? If you really wanted to end this, then you could just simply say so, but no, you decided to put all this acting. Kyo! Answer me!...Or you want me to make you speak?''. However, instead of listening any further, he just shaked-off Yagami's hand that holds his chin and surprisingly Iori withdraws his hand like being burn. Kyo continued to stare right into Iori's eyes and in almost growling tone said ''You didn't changed a bit, Yagami. Always triggered by slightest things and letting emotions to take over your control. However, you may forgotten one little thing. I am not your possession! Besides, I don't want to waste my time on such an over-possessive and arrogant bastard, who is ready to shred anyone into pieces just because of proving your point. Made me talk? How? There is nothing to share with you. Or at least anymore…Besides, there is already someone for me, who really cares about me and not extravagating over lil things. So, like people say 'no hard feelings', right?'' as he finished what he wanted to say yet it exhausted him, somehow he felt relieved, but soon he noticed that Iori is unusually calm and stayed quiet for good couple minutes. It could only mean that either he cool-down, either he was so mad to that point he got temporally calm before releasing his anger on his next victim. Unfortunately, Kyo has expierenced before, but after Iori returned his senses, he terribly apologized for what happened. Not mentioning that he cleaned up and treated his wounds. Well, he wouldn't let anyone else to do it because, who knows, how after the supposed treatment this Kusanagi heir's wounds would heal. Although, this wound treatment began from pretty simply reason - No one allowed to kill or touch this Kusanagi boy, expect Iori himself. Besides, Kyo gets wounded pretty much often either because of gained wounds from the tournament, either from random encounters with street punks or the mob. So, he had to learn the basics of first-aid treatment. The sooner Kyo would get well, the sooner he could face him at his best or so he though that was the real reason. Even, if Kyo didn't like the idea of being treated by his rival, eventually he got used to it and later didn't mind it at all. So, from of being doubtful of Yagami's intensions and constant complaning for doing this, to beginning to drop those short "thank you" words time from time and entrusting his care to Iori. After all, he knows what he is doing and it's not half bad. However, right now Iori said in calm tone ''Did you already done what you wanted to say? See…it wasn't so hard. However, now listen what I have to say, okay?'' and he leaned to closer to Kyo to whisper into his ear ''Listen, my dear Kyo, it's not over yet…'' and his chuckle echoed in his ears as he continued to whisper, but this time in more seducive tone ''Or until I say so. This is only the beginning.''. Now he was pressing hard his lips against Kyo's and pulling him into a kiss. Soon it followed by the sensation of how Yagami's tongue was trying to break trough Kyo's lips. He simply opened his mouth as inviting Iori inside. So, now both tongues entangling and it was only the beginning of the battle of dominance and both of them refused to give up. However, this brunette felt the rising heat in cheeks and how he started to let out those tiny whimpers. He could only close his eyes being blissful and any second he could melt from the pleasure. However, part of his mind returned him to senses and reminded that he can't let this man take the control. Just when he felt like how Iori started to slide his hand under Kyo's t-shirt and lifted it up, this Kusanagi boy bites Yagami's tongue. He suddenly withdraws and wipes his mouth. Kyo could only smile and give that mocking look mixed with the passion in his eyes, to him, but Iori replied in deep tone ''You know, it wouldn't be so interesting, if you gave up so easily…''. This time Kyo use the given chance being able move and so, he pushed Yagami down on couch, making sure that he would be lying and being on top of him. Now he thrown away his jacket and leaned down to Yagami, unbuttoning his shirt ''You bet, you bastard. This time I am the one who gonna mess with you, got it?'' However, Iori only chuckled at this brunette and that made him blush harder and embarrassed ''What's so funny, idiot?'' and his partner simply replied ''You sure that you can handle this, even if you so clumsy at undressing.''. Well, he didn't really lie about it, because he could feel how Kyo hands were shaking, but it seems that this Kusanagi boy refused to give up. That made the Kusanagi heir just lower his gaze ''…Shut up already…At least I am not the one who ends up almost tearing apart clothes just because of being impatient, you know.'' and he continued to undress him. When he was done with shirt, soon he removed own shirt and his one hand brushed trough the red-hair male's chest while with other hand moved to groin area. Just before starting to unzip his partner's pants, Kyo suddenly stopped and asked his partner in barely understandable voice ''Where is it?''. Soon, he repeated this more clearly ''Where you keep the lube?''. However, instead of giving the answer right now Yagami only gave a that smug smile, because it was so amusing to watch how his partner was struggling, but the brunette's face only got deeper red from the embarrassment ''It's not for you, bastard…I would straight down fuck you raw until you scream…'' and kept starring at red-hair male until he gave him the right answer ''Well, if you asking so nicely, you should know it better. Unless, you forgotten -''. This was a last drop of Kyo's patience and just couldn't let this man to mock him any further. So, even, if he was shaking, he managed to climb down from Iori and soon returned with a small tube. After that, he just returned to his previous position. This time, while unzipping the pants of Iori, Kyo said ''...You're not allowed to anything, got it?'' and now he leaned down to his partner's groin. Just before taking the Iori's half-hard dick into his mouth, Kyo asked in shy and gentle voice ''Just warn me when almost at your limit, okay? Or else...''. Then he started by simple sucking-off and stroking with one hand. For a second he lifted his gaze to see how his partner is doing. It seems that this red-hair male started to blush and get embarrassed. Good, that serves him right, though Kyo and continued his job, but with each stroke and move more fast and rougher, enabling licking moves. When Iori was near his limit, he grabbed Kyo's hair and suddenly pulled-off from what he was doing ''Enough of playing around. Didn't know that you missed me that much, so, I gladly give what you want.''. And pushing Kyo away, he made sure that he would be lying on his stomach. While with one hand he pressed Kyo's head to couch, with other Iori removed quickly his partner's pants. After making sure, he had enough lube on his fingers, Yagami's face leaned closer to this Kusanagi boy's face and whispered in deep tone ''I'll show you that you belong to me and no one else''. After inserting fingers to Kyo's ass, he began to move those. Soon that momentary coldness and slipperiness that was felt from Iori's fingers disappeared and with each move, it became more intense. This Kusanagi heir even started to let out quiet whimpers. Once again, he felt like being teased by this redhead and swore that he intentionally keep missing his prostate. However, just when Kyo opened his mouth to make Yagami to stop, he felt how these fingers were removed and replaced with something bigger and how Iori began to move inside. It was rough thrusting and with each pound he went deeper. Aside that, now leaned so close to this Kusanagi heir that his chest now keeps touching Kyo's back. It didn't also helped that he could hear Yagami's rough breathing and groaning between this kind of rhythm. In the end, this brunette was once again under the redhead's will, but it didn't mattered anymore. Besides, he already accepted to be being suffered in this kind of way as long as it helps to calm Yagami's inner demons. Just when he heard a sudden moan of his partner, Iori seem to be satisfied at this reaction. After finding that very special spot of Kyo, he began to aim for it as the movement become faster. Poor Kusanagi boy, tried his best at not letting out those lovely noises by closing his eyes and covering his mouth with one hand. It didn't took long enough for both to reach the climax and both came. As both were still regaining the breath Iori said ''Don't think this the end, I'm gonna made up for the lost time. I hope you prepared…''.

 **A/N: Next part - Yagami's plan for Kyo.**


	11. Chapter 5-2 part 2

As new day breaks, Kyo was the one who woke up first. He just simply was lying in bed for a good half hour and didn't wanted to do anything, just watching as his former lover was sleeping next to him, was more than enough. It was pretty rare to Iori being so calm and peaceful. As he adored this view in front of him, he carefully brushed his hair and whispered ''Sorry''. After all, it was his fault ending up in this mess. He could simply fight-off Yagami yesterday and finish with him up, but instead that chose this and only deepening the mess he was in already. But for now, when he tried to get up, it seemed that woke up Yagami, who just opened his eyes. Kyo just sighted ''I'll return soon, okay?...or you could join me, if you promise that you won't do anything funny..'' and after find to put up something quickly, he went to shower...

The hour has passed~ After fixing clothes and done with breakfast, Yagami suggested to exchange couple words while he in better mood and before Kyo leaves. As both once again sat down on coutch Yagami begins ''So, what are you going to do next?'' and looked at Kyo, who remain silent ''*sigh* and don't dare to act like nothing happened. If you wanted, you could simply properly break up and run away to your oh-so-carring new lover. However, you shown that you don't give a damn about their feelings. Just don't think that I already forgive you. You still need to earn it...Listen, right now all you need you to do is break up with this person, got it?''. This decision was like a thunder from a clear sky and left Kyo in shock. He tried to refuse, but Yagami interrupted him ''Now you're stared to care. You should though about it earlier...Fine, I'll give you a week. Made sure that you finish up during it. Oh, and don't try to run away, because you don't want to know what could happen then.'' He noticed how this brunette gave him guilty and sad look ''And don't look at me this. I didn't forbid you to even talk to this person.''.

It seemed that one week wouldn't be enough to bring this news to Shingo. So, the sooner Kyo would say this, the less painful it would be. However, finding the right words was the most difficult problem and he can't simply without any sense of guilty act like cold-heart bastard and leave without any explanation. It wasn't his style. Besides, he still deeply cares about his precious pupil. Shingo didn't deserve any of this, but once again his Master fault for wanting too much. It was already too late when he accepted his disciple's feelings, however, he couldn't just stay calm and watch how Shingo suffers slowly. Even if it was temporally, he still was glad for that spent time together. So, being a person who made him happiest in the world, would hurt him the most. He had to see Shingo as soon as possible, but for now he need to calm down, because right now he would made him worried and suspicious.


	12. Chapter 5-2 part 3

And so, after restless night, Kyo decides to call Shingo to meet up in his house for 'something important'. He arrived at Shingo's home in evening and Shingo showed where his room. Even he could sense that there was something wrong and didn't like this a bit, but maybe that was only on his mind. When they were finally in his room, Kyo said in serious tone ''There is something I need to tell you. I know it's unexpected, but I had to...Sorry.'' Shingo only gave him a concerned look and asked ''Master, did anything happen?'' but Kyo could only turn his gaze away and lower his head ''Sorry...''. He didn't liked where this going and grabbed his Master's shoulders and and almost shaking voice asked ''Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything wrong...So, why? Please, just tell me.'', however the following answer of his precious Master was very least to expect, when Kyo returned his gaze to his pupil ''Shingo,… we had to break-up''. Suddenly Shingo dropped his hands down and now barely could stand. He only shake his head in disbelief and his voice was shaking ''You're joking, right? Master, please, you can't be serious...why...Is it because I did something wrong? Please, say something...''. After short pause Kyo, broke this silence between them, even still remaining serious ''...It's not your fault. It's already been hard to do it, but I had no other choice. So, don't make it harder...Sorry, but I need to go-'' just before he wanted to take his leave, he was stopped when he felt how Shingo grabbed his hand from behind ''Master, is someone forcing you?'' without looking at his disciple Kyo answers ''It's not your problem...or at least should be anymore. Besides, it's nothing like you could change anything.'' and then Shingo pulled him into hug ''Kyo, when I swore that I would protect you, I really mean it...It's okay, you weren't made that strong. If you have anything that bothers you, I'll do anything for your sake. Just have more faith in me. However, who dares to hurt and made you do this? Please, just tell me.''. Now his Master with slight concern in his voice answered ''You still have no idea whom you going to deal with. Besides, you won't even stand a change against him. So, just forget about me and live like nothing happened at all…''. However, Shingo still refused to let his Master so easy and just hugged him tightly ''How do think I could do it? Why do you expect me to abandon you, when you need help the most?...Just stop acting like a hero or you might get more than being hurt. Besides, there's nothing wrong to show your weakness. So, even if it is for once, let me be useful.''. Fortunately, he didn't saw how Kyo tried to supress his laugh. Right now, he gently pushed Shingo away, so that he would be able to meet his disciple's eyes ''How many times do I need to tell you to stop to reduce yourself that much? Have more self-confidence, you idiot. You already done more than enough…*sigh* you're being stubborn where you shouldn't, so, just don't you dare talk like this. I guess, it's useless to over talk you…Listen, if you really want to die so bad, go ahead, but promise that you won't haunt me, okay? I'll tell where he lives. But, first of all, let me go.'' And so later he told everything what his disciple wanted to know...

However, now he had another problem – how tell about this to Yagami. He wouldn't be so pleasant to hear such a news. This time he may not be so merciful and in worst case could even execute Shingo in front of his precious master. However, Kyo just tried to get rid of these thoughts and even suggested to go together, but his disciple politely declined it saying that he should be fine and make sure that Kyo wouldn't need to worry about anything else. Even if didn't sounded promising, he decided to believe in his student and hope for the best.

 **A/N: So, it seems that Kyo failed. And how Yagami going to react?**


	13. Chapter 5-2 part 4

Next day, Kyo calls Yagami to meet up and tell about the news. Of course, like for any special occation, Iori would reserve a place in his favorite restaurant. So, like both agreed, he would pick up Kyo in the evening. After 15 minutes Yagami arrived. Even if this Kusanagi's didn't noticed how the right time has come, soon he rushed to greet the red-hair male. While still finishing put the black leather coat, he opened the door. As Yagami removed the sunglasses , he said in more cheerful tone ''Yo! I hope that you're ready.'' However after quickly scanning the outfit of this brunette, he continued ''Don't you say, you're going while having this…''. It seems that current style of his partner didn't pleased Iori. While Yagami wore long red coat with red fur around his neck and black pants, Kyo wore his standard black pants, white t-shirt and for better occasions a black leather jacket. Of course of this reaction of Iori, he could lower his gaze for second and slightly embarrassed tone said ''Do you have any problems about it? Besides, why did you get this fancy just to get to your home?''. Yagami only chuckled at this reply ''It seems that you forgotten…Well, I'll explain on the way. So, shall we go?'' and he prompted Kyo to sit his car. Right now, he hadn't any clue about what Iori has planned, so, for now, he tried just go with the flow and wait for how this red-hair male going to act. They both remained being quiet and Kyo could only stare from side window until the current destination. Suddenly Iori stopped the car ''We're here, so, just get up already or you're going to await until I've pick you up like a princess?'' and without waiting any second Kyo finally left the car and asked Iori ''What are we doing here? Did you have any business here?''. Iori could only put his arm around this brunette's shoulders ''Well, since you asked, it's more like we're here for you. I cannot let you go being dressed like this. So, you're going to need something more appropriate.'' And both entered a fancy looking building. It wasn't an ordinary clothing shop, at least, this how Kyo judge from the surroundings, even the atmoshere felt different. So, that's how rich people live, he though, however, his further amazement was interrupted by Yagami's promting ''Just don't stand here, we don't have all day.''. When they reach the counter, both were greeted by a clerk who greeted them politely ''Good evening, how can I help you?'' and Iori simply answered ''I'm looking something that would suit for this young man. After all, it's a special day for him, so, give me the best of your assortment.''. The clerk just nodded ''Right away, sir.'' and now looking at Kyo ''This way, sir''. So, now, Iori was left to wait until Kyo would return. After the waiting, which felt too long, the clerk returned with now drastically changed Kusanagi heir - him being in black tuxedo. Yagami quickly scanned him from toes to head and couldn't stop smiling while holding his chin with one hand. Of course, this reaction of Yagami made Kyo embarrassed ''W-why are you staring like this? '' and Iori answered being satisfied ''Well, it suit you better…You sure look great. '' leaving this brunette getting more embarrassed. He swore that when this all ends, he would punch this man but for now, he would just play along with Iori's rules. Right now Yagami's gaze turned to the clerk ''How much do I own for it?''…

After Yagami paid for this new outfit and both left the shop, they sat down in the car and while they were on the way, Kyo complained ''I've told you that you didn't need to go through all of this…*sigh* at least you could let me paid the half price for it.'' However, Iori simply took a cheque from his wallet and handle to this brunette, who quickly studied it. ''Well, it sure not from the cheapest and pretty reasonable price for it, but I could at least cover a part of it…''. This kind of reply made the red-hair male sigh and he in calm tone asked ''Okay, show me, where did you checked.'' And Kyo pointed where did he find that supposed price ''You see, you've been looking in a wrong place, that's where the final price'' and shown it. It seem that it left Kyo a little more than surprised, his widened and now he covered his mouth. Soon it was replaced with face-palming ''Yagami…you sure are an idiot. I can't believe it. You could spend it for something better or keep it for yourself.''. Actually, he was glad and thankful, but right now he could only turn his gaze away and look trough the window ''Anyway, where we're going?'' and Yagami simply answered ''You'll see, we're almost here. So, be more patient.''. Soon, Yagami stopped the car and both now in the front of skyscraper ''We're here. So, shall we go?''. As they entered the building, Yagami pressed the one of the last buttons on elevator's panel. While waiting, Kyo asked ''You sure putted into this a lot of effort. What do you planning?'' and Iori ruffled Kyo's hair ''Patience, my dear. Just a little longer and you'll see.''. After the minute elevator has stopped, those two took their leave. Kyo was still amazed, because he would still least expect that Iori would bring him to such a place. Yes, it was a fancy restaurant and people like him could just dream about such a luxury. However, now he must not forget what he needed to say, but he was interrupted when Iori putted arm around him ''Are you that surprised that you're at awe? ''. Later they were greeted by a waiter, who picked up Iori's coat and piloted them to their table. Just when Iori done with ordering the food, he asked ''You wanted to see me and I think you have something important to say, haven't you? So, I'm listening.''. Kyo swore that he could feel that this red-hair male gave him a smug look and that didn't helped in current situation ''Well, I did what you told me and broke up with that person. However...'' suddenly he felt like the further words stuck in his throat, but after short pause he continued ''It didn't go as I expected. So, just letting you to know.'' and that only made Yagami more curious ''Oh, really? Did something happen?''. Now, he was not sure whenever he should tell the truth, but if he won't tell, he knows that Yagami won't be so merciful like last time, so, he tried to push his luck ''Although you may not like this, but he wants to see you personally. I've tried to over talk him, but it seems it wasn't enough. So-''. However, he was interrupted by Yagami, who putted his hand on Kyo and said ''You're such a real trouble-maker...Not sure what you said, but it can't be helped then. *sigh* I'll give a proper warning to this persident fool, who wishes to die. No, don't tell who is it right now, I want to see this person too. But for now, try not to think about it and let's enjoy this evening for ourselves.''. Soon, the waiter shows up, carrying their ordered food and drinks. Although, Kyo wasn't very found of stronger drinks or anything that has alcohol in it, for a second, he hesitated to take already filled glass offered by Yagami. He still pretty much remembers the New Year's party or at least half what happen. He still wonders, how he got home safe and sound. However, one thing for sure, it was the worst hung-over he ever had and he decided to be more careful since then. So, right now, after hesitation, he took the glass and before taking a sip, just enjoyed the scent of vinous color liquid. Maybe nothing bad would happen, if he took couple glasses more. Besides, it's not such a strong drink and it taste not so bad. Who knew that Yagami had a good taste for a drinks. So, maybe later he would ask how did he knows about this place and if he lucky enough, whenever he could recommend something similar. However, it seems that Yagami already could see his ulterior motives as he said ''You don't need to rush and empty the glass so fast. You should enjoy that taste and scent slowly and save it as long as you could. Not just drink it as it there is no tommorow and pass out''. Now he felt like a child who was scolded and now his cheeks felt like burning and he just turned his gaze for a moment. However, Iori just watched him silently in amusment and got a reply ''What are you starring at? I-It's because of that wine, it just warm me up, that's all. I swear!...Or are you challenging me? If so, then I'm gladly accepting your challenge.''. It seems that it would pointless to argue, but even if it was rare chance, Yagami wanted to tease this brunette a little longer ''You sure that you can handle this? you barely could control yourself. Besides, you're years to early to compete with me, not to mentioning, while having such a low tolerance.'' and it only lighten-up Kyo's rising fighting spirit as he in pretty self-confident tone said ''Just look who is talking, Yagami? You barely touched the glass and already claiming like you already won. I bet you only using all this gourment nonsense as execuse because you know that you will lose against me. So, just empty your glass and face me, you coward.'' this time Yagami couldn't let to be mocked, however if Kyo wants to fight, he should use the same and it was counter attack ''Whatever you say, oh great lord Kyo...Or this how you claimed to be called just a second before passing out and sleeping like you've dropped dead. I swear, no force in earth could wake you up, even-'' however, he was interruped by Kyo ''I've got it, ok? Just not so loud, you idiot. So, I hope you're happy now or else...''. However, this time, it was Iori, who interrupted by gently putting his hand on top of the Kyo's ''Seriously, you're so hopeless most of the time. Sometimes I still wonder why did I ended up having someone like you.'' and Kyo just rewared him with a smile ''Eh?~ Isn't it obvious, you wanted that someone cute and kind like me would help you to soothen your wounds. Besides, who else would calm you when you having nightmares. And that's why you should take care of me~'' Yagami only chuckled at such a response ''So, you finally admit that you're cute despise your character?'' and just now Kyo realised that he made a huge mistake and could get more embarrassed ''Oi, that is not what I meant-''. And so, for the rest evening both just talked like nothing happened in first place and just simply enjoyed each others company. The evening would have been more smooth, if Kyo didn't complained about feeling not so well. Although, Yagami warned him not to rush, but Kyo only could made execuses like 'I swear, this a last one' and blaming the wine that it tasted too good. So, there was no other choice than to support Kyo until they reached the car and while during the ride, he finally fell asleep. Well, the redhead let him rest in his residence once again, he even needed to carry him like a princess until he layed him on bed. Just after he removed the jacket of Kyo's tuxedo, he putted on him a blanket so that he won't get cold. Despite that fact Kyo could start to talk in his sleep when he was in a state like this, he still decided to stay by his side. Besides, it's not that difficult to calm him down. And finally, he just simply missed this Kusanagi boy, if he didn't, he wouldn't try to chase him in a first place. Just why did his precious Kyo ran away? He still would ask about it tomorrow, so, with that in mind, he fell asleep too.

 **A/N: Huge thanks for ruki-nozaka for suggesting this date idea ^^ Next part - The reason why Kyo ran away from Yagami and how such a confession will end.**


	14. Chapter 5-2 part 5

Next day's morning. After a while the silence that was surrounding Yagami's room has been broken by the sounds of groans. It seems that just waking up was a hard task to Kusanagi boy and having a headache and feeling to thirsty didn't helped either. However, as he gets up, he noticed that his partner was missing. Maybe Yagami left apartment while this brunette was sleeping deeply. Just now the memories of yesterday finally returns to him. So, that explains why he was wearing such a fancy outfit and now hoped that he didn't do anything embarrassing. But for now, he headed straight to the kitchen. If his theory was correct, then all house belonged to him only and that's why it was a great change without a fear to check up what's inside redhead's refrigerator. Maybe this bastard has something better to eat or just simply more of exotic drinks that could help to satisfy that thirst, though Kyo. So, while carelessly dreaming what kind of feast awaits him, he reached the kitchen and, unfortunately, those hopes were destroyed, when he noticed Yagami, who seemed busy with making coffee and it looks like that he woke up not so long time ago too or that what expected this brunette. Judging from that outfit alone, it seems that he has a day-off. It wasn't anything too fancy, just plain white shirt and red pants. And now in order to hide that little disappointed, Kyo stretched his arms and greeted redhead still in sleepy tone '' 'Morning~'' and it seems only now Iori turned around to see this brunette behind him and smiled ''Oh, you seemed finally awake. So, how are you feeling?'' and being confused this Kusanagi asked ''What do you mean 'finally'? Just, for how long I passed out?''. Iori simply answered ''Well, since passing out yesterday, now it would be more than 12 hours. You sure slept like a dead, except when all of sudden you began speak in your sleep. Not sure what happen but you keep repeating 'not the white ones', 'put it down' and 'this not how you do it'-'' and then while Kyo was in disbelieve, he said ''Okay, but why do I don't remember any of this? Anyway, are gonna keep holding that coffee mug or will you give me something nice and refreshing''. Without further ado, Yagami putted down that mug on counter and filled glass with ice-cold water from a tap, after that, passed a glass of crystal clear water to Kyo, who hold it with both hands. Just before taking a sip, he took a breath and drink it like it was very first drink in awhile. It temporally calmed down that thirst and now he said in relieved ''Aaah~ It sure tasty. Thanks, Yagami. However, where did you put my clothes? I searched them everywhere in your room, but I didn't find anything. Besides, I can't wear something like this for long time.'' and after pointing at his current outfit, he continued being slightly embarrassed ''Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you went all that trouble getting it, but it wouldn't be so practical and it definately would limit my movement.'' This reply was very least, which expected redhead, but that made him secretly happy inside. Right now, he could sigh and in calm and gentle said ''I told you, think as it is a gift. However, if you so insist, I'll keep it. Oh, and if you wonder, I left your clothes in bathroom.''…

And one hour has passed~ After taking a shower, Kyo changed into his normal outfit and met up with Yagami in the main room, because this redhead wanted to exchange couple of words. Without further ado, he sat down and joined Yagami on the couch, who began to speak ''Do you have an idea why did I call you here?'' and this brunette shakes his head in disagreement, while the redhead continued ''Listen, before meeting that person you mentioned, I just want to know at least the reason why did you run away.''. Kyo could only lower and avert his gaze ''Does it really matter now? Besides, why would you care? If it is everything you wanted, then-'' and when he tried to stand up and leave, he was stopped by Yagami's strict voice ''Sit. You may go only after you explain.''. However, Kyo turned his gaze to Yagami and cracked a smile ''What's wrong with you? It's not like it matter anymore.'' And it followed by Yagami's mocking tone ''Oh~ Then it shouldn't be a problem to say it. Afterall, it must been an important reason for this behaviour. You wouldn't just simply leave, would you? So, you better start explain when I still in better mood.''. After Kyo took a deep breath, he said ''Fine. But there is no need to explain too much since it was your god-damn fault.'' And it seems that this reply didn't pleased this redhead and still trying to remain as chill as possible he asked ''Wait a minute. So, now you're saying it's my fault, right? Fine. However, what did I done wrong?...So, now I am listening and it's better be a good reason.''. And it's only provoked the rising anger of this brunette, who's right now made sure Iori was pinned. However, despise being in this position, he remained calm and could only listen what this brunette has to say ''You know what? I've had enough of this and your love-affairs. And just dare to deny this, bastard. I saw everything. For a first time, I let this through the fingers, because I though that maybe it was some sort of misunderstanding, but you kept doing this for a long time. So, when you can do it, it's fine, but when I try to talk to anyone, you became acting like all over-dramatic and ready to kill in the same spot anyone who barely approaches me. And I hope that you're happy now. If you have anything to ask, go ahead before I roasted you in same spot, you fucking moron.'' After this speech Kyo was out of the breath and just keep staring at Iori, waiting for his answer. However, Yagami remained silent and just gave a mocking smile ''Did you already said what you wanted? Listen, my dear, don't blame me for your own mess and problems, got it? However, once again, could you explain when did it happen? You may seem know me better than myself…So, why are you so quiet all of sudden?''. For awhile this brunette was speechless, however, soon enough he answered, but now with each word, his voice started to sound more and more gloomy ''You don't even remember what you did, right? That's funny, because maybe right now, you started act like a fool and pretending that you don't know anything…Alright, I remind you. You know, I understand that if you're a famous, then it is also unavoidable to have fans and I was fine by that. However, I didn't knew that you use your status just to do what you want. Yes, I saw how you without having any shame, so closely talking with those women and, who knows, where you were going…So, I had enough of it and decided to leave you alone and simply do not interface. It was only a coincidence that Shingo confessed to me back then. The heck, you won't even notice whenever I was gone or not. So, I simply accepted those feeelings without thinking too much. Afterall, it helped me to realise that I already had someone who trully cares about me and no matter what is ready to do anything for my sake without even asking. Besides, if I remember correctly, you didn't even bothered to contact me through this whole time or even to move a single finger to do anything and that's how you shown how all that care were only just a words. So, there was no reason to worry whenever you will ever show up or not. It just...Well, the rest you may know…''. Once again, Yagami listened to him unusually calmly and said ''You know what you did was nothing than just a selfish behavior, didn't you. Don't mistake having good manners with cheating and just because you are my partner it doesn't mean that I have to like a savage with others. Heck, I simply gave you some time to calm, not to mess around...However, least expected that you will fall this low...'' and after finishing this speech, he made sure that Kyo wasn't pinning him and still barely remaining he said ''…Get out.'' But Kyo tried to apologize, however, it didn't worked as Yagami continued ''I told you. Get. Out. You are still here? JUST GET A HELL OUT!'' and without thinking too much Kyo took his left. After being left alone Iori could clench his fist and trough grinted teeth hissed ''Damn…You fool.''…

 **A/N: Next part - the final encounter and who will have the right to stay with Kyo and who going to with-draw. All the answers in final chapter.**


	15. Chapter 5-2 part 6 the end

**Okay, this a final chapter of this story.. So, how will it end? Read and find out.**

And so, the faithful day has arrived. Finally after having enough courage, Shingo decides to pay a visit to that bastard who stole his precious master's happiness and hurted him. However, he still wonders, who could be so strong and dangerous to make even his master so afraid. One thing sure, it wasn't any ordinary person, if it was, then Kyo could handle this on his own. Even without knowing what is going await him, Shingo still ready to protect his tutor's honor. Afterall, it could at least a small price in returning that kindness. But right now he had another little problem - he got lost. (''Maybe Master Kyo gave me a wrong address.'') thought Shingo while he was wandering in unknown part of city. Afterall, he was not used going to this area, because he has no business going here and it was one of those districts where those rich people live. It was only a coincidence that he find the destination place, even though if it was thanks to one person, whom he least expected to meet. So, while he was still searching, this boy bumped into someone. Without any second though, young Yabuki apologized this person and then this person turned to him. To this boy's surprise, it was one of his master's biggest rivals- Iori Yagami. It wasn't a first time seeing him, afterall, Shingo never missed even a single match of his adored Kyo. That's why it wasn't an exception to watch how his master annually defeats Yagami. Despise that fact, Shingo saw him as powerful fighter and somehow respected. However, now this boy was facing him in person and he didn't like the atmosphere which surrounded this redhead, who said ''Next time, watch where you're going.''. Just when Iori wanted to go on his way, he was stopped by Shingo, who seemed nervous ''Umm, excuse me, but maybe you know where I can find this address?'' and then handle a piece of paper to Yagami. It only made him curious how this brat know where does he lives and so, asked in serious tone ''Where did you get this?''. For a moment Shingo couldn't say word, because he felt like he was already being accused for doing something awful and without knowing for what. But later he shaked-off these thoughts and answered the best way he could think up ''Well,…Master Ky-, I mean, Master Kusanagi told me, because I wanted to meet this person and just to talk about something important.''. This honest answer made Iori crack a smile ''So, what did you wanted from me? Don't tell me that you're that pesky person, which Kyo was talking about.''. Of course, after hearing such an answer only infuriates Shingo and because of that, he even rise his voice ''What have you done to Master Kusanagi?! I'll make you pay for hurting him!''. However, Yagami remained still calm despise threaten and simply answered ''Save it for a later. At least, until we arrive. Besides, you don't to attract unwanted attention, do you?''…

And after 10 minutes they both reached Yagami's residence. Although, Shingo was keep staring at Yagami suspective all the way, it seems that it didn't affect this redhead. When both were in the living room, Iori sat down on the couch and crossed his legs and said ''So, I'm waiting.''. This it, it was that moment of true, when Shingo could protect his precious master's honor or at least die trying. After young Yabuki clenched his fists and standing proud and facing Yagami as he was his biggest opponent said without a slightest doubt in his voice ''I told you before, leave Master Kyo alone. I'm not sure what you have planned, but because Master finally found the peace and calm, you become jealous of him and because of that you decided to steal it all from him, right? I know how much you hate him. That's why you somehow used his kindness and now you are manipulating him…So, before I punish you, answer, what did he done to you?'' . Yagami tried to supress laugh and said in mocking tone ''How are you planning to do that? You're years too early to face me. And ask yourself who is being used and manipulated or did your precious master never told you about his lil affairs?'' this reply caught Shingo's guard-off and asked ''What do you mean by that? Just don't you dare to involve him into this, you scum. He has nothing to do with it!''. This time Iori got serious as that smug look on his face disappear ''You do realize that he was using you this whole time just to get what he wanted, don't you? Are still you pretty sure that your precious master cares about you the same way as you do? Just open your eyes, kid. It seems that you still know nothing about him.''. This was a last drop of Shingo's patience and even he didn't felt how all of sudden approached Yagami and grabbed his shirt with one hand. For the first time in life Shingo felt such a wave of anger and it was because of that fiend, which was in front of him. One thing when someone was insulting him, that didn't really matter for him. He could endure it and it wasn't like a first time even getting hurt. Being nothing more than 'master's lapdog' or 'fanboy' just because he admiring and being fully loyal to someone honestly. Shingo didn't understand why cherishing and wanting to do anything for someone's sake was judged like this. As long as he could make Master Kyo happy, then no pain or suffering seemed too bad. So, at least trying to be cheerful by the person's side whom he adored the most seemed the only choice. Afterall, it was a small price in returning that kindness. And so, another thing was insulting his master's honor. Right now, he was ready to shred his opponent at any second only by the look. While clenching Yagami's shirt more tightly Shingo almost growled ''Shut. The. Hell. Up. Just stop cover behind him and answer my question, you coward!''. This redhead finally started to lose his patience and he stands-up and with one hand shakes-off Shingo's hand, making him to fall down. As he looked down with hatred in his eyes on this unfortunate soul, Iori said ''Don't touch me with those dirty hands, you filthy thief, or do you want to die so bad? If so, I'm gladly give this to you. You seem to forgotten your place and still acting so cocky. So, you're the one who take my precious Kyo away. Because of you all this mess started…I'll make you pay for this. But why are you shaking now? Are you afraid?''. Right now, young Yabuki felt like he was paralyzed and couldn't move, just that stare alone was piercing him. It felt like an eternity, when this man just stared at him. Maybe he planned to kill him, but still couldn't think up the right way, though Shingo. However, instead of finishing his victim, Iori bended down so that he could face Shingo and said in calm tone ''Listen, I'll give you a final warning. Do not interface between me and Kyo. It's not your god-damn business, got it?'' and now continuing having a sadistic smile on his face ''However, I cannot let you go so easily. Not after giving a proper punishment for you. Firstly, you'll learn what happens when dare to touch what belong to me. Secondly, I'll kindly show your place.''…

Meanwhile, Kyo was heading toward Yagami's residence. Usually, he doesn't go there on his own according, but this time it was exception. It seems that after yesterday's conflict, he forgot his jacket and it would be much simplier to take it back any other day. However, it was one of his favorite ones. Besides, maybe Yagami would be in better mood today, so, paying a visit wouldn't hurt. Soon, he reached the door of Yagami's residence, surprisingly it was slightly opened. Strange, usually he kept his door locked, though Kyo, however, he entered this redhead's house. Another thing that made this Kusanagi heir uneasy, that no matter how many times he tried to call Iori, still no answer. Only when has near the living room he heard a familiar voice besides Iori's. Now he leaned closer to the door to hear what is it all about. After hearing that like something heavy was dropped and how that voice was suddenly cut-off. More than couple minutes passed no sound or response from that person, only this redhead's angered voice. Just what a hell is going on, though this brunette, and whatever it was, he has to check what was happening. So, still trying to act like nothing happened he opened the door ''Yagami, I think that I left - '' and he suddenly froze in place barely even standing. Still refusing to believe what's been happening in front of him, he tried to say anything but words struck in his throat. It seems that the red-hair male noticed him, but he kept his attention for his current victim. While with one hand holding Shingo by his shirt collar, with other one he lit those purple flames making sure that they are close to this unfortunate soul. Right now, Kyo had to act quickly or else because of his fault the innocent person might die. There was no time to waste and every second was valuable. So, finally in weak and emotionless voice he said to Yagami ''You promised that you would only give a warning…''. It seems that this response with-drawn redhead's attention from his victim as he released Shingo and it was followed by a groan. Just when Iori tried to approach this Kusanagi heir, he felt how he was stopped by young Yabuki, who holded his one leg tightly. While still grimacing in pain, Shingo lifted his head and through groaning said ''…Run… Master, please…just run while you can…''. This action of Kyo's disciple didn't pleased Yagami as he frowned and looked down despiteful on Shingo and almost growled ''You still don't know place.'' just the moment before this redhead kick-off Shingo, he was stopped by Kyo's pledge ''Please, just stop! '' and without even realizing rushed to his wounded pupil and hugged him. Right now he gave Yagami a sorrowful look as it also reflected in his voice ''Why are you doing this? You don't have to go this far… He only did what he though it was right. If you want to release your rage, then do it on me…I can take it as long as it calms you down. Just don't hurt him anymore.''. It seems that this request reached Yagami, who seemed to be calmed, once again it could be that he calmed down or just he calmed down before killing both of them in same spot. After this moment, which felt like eternity, Iori spoke ''I'll give you 10 minutes. So, hurry up and take your time before I change my mind…''. At the same time, this Kusanagi heir felt relieved but also more upset with this decision and now he gave a thankful look before standing up and supported his student in whole way to the corridor door. Both now were facing each other. The first one who broke silence between them was Kyo who gave Shingo guilty look ''…Sorry, but this seems the end. I'm sorry for all that pain I caused to you…But now, I guess it's…it's time to…'' he couldn't continue because the further words stuck in his throat and just could lower his head. It was too hard to see how Shingo's precious master was suffering, he really wanted to hug him and never let go, but right now he only putted one hand on Kyo's shoulder and while he tried to suppress tears and just tried to smile ''Master, why are you keep apologizing? I'm fine, it's just a little scratch…Please, don't blame yourself for what happened. At least, I should be thankful for your kindness and that spent time together. It was the best time of my life and I'm proud to meet you. So, just leave me these memories…It should be more than enough. Farewell and thank you…'' and Kyo could nod. It was finally a moment when Shingo took his leave. Just when he was left alone, he just broke into tears. Afterall, it was his punishment for wanting too much or so he tried to use excuse hating himself. Right now, he cursed himself for loosing one of most people in his life and because of that just wanted to disappear. Nothing seemed matter anymore and now this brunette just giving into gloomy thoughs. Meanwhile Yagami almost fed-off of waiting and decided to check what's taking so long. To his surprise he saw how Kyo just sitted and hugged his knees. On other hand, it was very his first time to see how this brunette is crying and for some reason it also hurts seeing this. So, he bended over and hugged his lover from behind. It made this Kusanagi heir eyes widened for a second, but now he only sank his head in his knees as he began to shake. There were no need for words, Yagami more tightly hugged him and holded him like this until he would start to calm down. Just when he though being almost calmed down, another wave of overflowing sadness run trough him. Maybe he just pitied himself for ending like this or maybe that emptiness inside felt won't be unfilled no matter how much time it would pass. Right now, Kyo though that it would never end, but soon, without realizing he fell asleep.

 **A/N: And this the end of story. Do** **you think that it should ended different? Or this was already decided from very beginning? Well, one thing for sure, this was only a punishment for wanting too much and because of that innocent person got hurt. Also, there was no other choice rather than staying with Yagami. Afterall, he seen him trough the worst and the best. As for Kyo, he already accepted Yagami for what he is, no matter that he might end up being hurt or wounded. So, with that I'm ending this story. See you next time~**


End file.
